Robin of the hood
by TheSuperLeague
Summary: This was my lit project from a while ago so I thought I might as well post it. This is a summarized fairytale with a made-up character from a different story. I don't think its that good but whatever.


Robin Hood

Long ago in the small town of Nottingham, just outside Shurewood forest, people lived a pleasant and carefree life. Everyone was quite content with their daily jobs and the ruler of the Kingdom; King Richard. He ruled fairly and took responsibility for all his people. However a sudden tragedy struck when Richard was murdered in his living chambers. The town mourned at the loss of their beloved king. Everything seemed dreary and dark. Right after the funeral Richards brother, Prince Louie, took over the castle. Louie deemed himself the new ruler of Nottingham. Louie taxed the town heavily resulting in the townspeople becoming beggars. This tragic tale is where our young hero's story begins…

Robin was born and lived his childhood in Nottingham, when King Richard ruled. Robin was 18 when the beloved King Richard died. He, along with the rest of people were gloomy. Yet Robin found peace in the forest. He became accustomed to practicing his swordsmanship and shooting his bow and arrow. Robins beloved bow and arrow was his fathers, which he gave to Robin before he left for a war, and never returned.

Robin despised everything that the new King Louie executed. King Louie actions involved mistreating the poor. This is what led Robin to take action.

"Hey Little John, I was just thinking," said Robin as Little John as he pulled back the bow and let an arrow cut through the air and pierce the middle of a messily painted bull's-eye, "How about we plunder a few gold pieces? Purely for the village of coarse," Robin finished quickly.

Little John looked up at his best friend in amusement then went back to carving an arrow out of a miniature branch, "Well this town does need its spirits lifted so why not. I suppose you have a plan already figured out."

"Why yes I do," stated Robin, as he took another shot and split his first arrow with a smug look on his face.

* * *

"I can't believe I got myself into this… Again!" Little John said as he shook his head. The duo has been robbing carriages of rich lords and dukes for about a year now and giving the benefits to the poverty-stricken villagers. They practically owed everything to Robin and Little John. Yet the money seamed to disappear faster then they could steal. The Sheriff came every week and collected the taxes that undoubtedly rose higher. Robins mother died a few moths ago from an unknown illness so now he devoted his life to helping others. The downside to Robins way to help the others was not successful due to the fact that not enough wealthy people traveled through the forest. This led to many villagers being thrown in jail because they didn't come up with their payment in time.

"Oh nonsense John my good lad!" Robin said with confidence as he gave his nervous friend a pat on the back and ducked down into the bushes to join him. They were about to attempt their most dangerous scheme yet. To break out all of the prisoners and steel numerous bags of gold.

"You make sure the prisoners escape, and I'll take care of the money," Robin whispered to his partner in crime as they climbed a tall wooden ladder to the top of the outer wall of the castle. When they reached the top Robin handed him a pair of silver keys that he has pick pocketed from the Sheriff.

"Ok. And hey Robin," Little John whispered out to his friend that had already started sneaking to the treasury, but looked back, "Try not to die alright?"

"They can't get rid of me that easily," Robin responded with a cheeky grin, before disappearing into the shadows.

Robin avoided guards as he rounded the castle in search of the stash of priceless items and hundreds of gold bags. He peeked around a large tapestry. What he saw made his eyes widened, and jaw drop to the floor. Behind the door that was guarded by two soldiers, showed only a glimpse of giant golden coin stacks, waiting to be stolen.

He stepped back behind the woven artwork and pulled out a hand-held slingshot. He rummaged through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. A small stone. He placed it into the weapon and took aim. He fired it down a long hallway and heard it bounce off of walls until it was silence once again.

"Hey what was that?" the guard on the right asked.

"I'm not quite sure but we should check it out, the kings sleeping chambers are down there and it could be that Robin Hood," responded the guard on the left.

The two soldiers in armor walked cautiously down the hall not realizing the real intruders plan as Robin slipped in the door that led to the stacks of gold.

Little John was not having as much luck. He had waited patiently till the Sheriff, who was sitting outside the door, dozed off into a peaceful slumber, before tiptoeing to the Iron Gate he twisted the key into place. Once he heard a faint 'click' he slid through the door making sure he was soundless, as not to wake the Sheriff.

Once he was out of hearing range he began calling the names of the villagers that were imprisoned.

"Alan-a-Dale! Susan! Harry! Otto! Anybody!" he called out in a hushed tone as he jogged through the maze of cells while glimpsing inside each one.

"Help! We're in here!" A cracked, weak voice responded.

Little John opened the door in hast to find a middle aged man, that he did not recognize, chained to the wall by cuffs. Little John stayed in the doorway with a puzzled expression plastered onto his face.

"Unlock me and I'll…I'll grant you anything that you desire!" The man pleaded in desperation.

"Is there anyone else in these dungeons?" John asked as he quickly freed the grateful man and ignoring his strange offering.

"Yes, there is a young woman across the hall and to the right," the man said back as he rubbed his wrists where the shackles were placed. He then stood up to receive some sort of staff with a large green orb on the top that was carefully laid against the wall.

Little john rushed out quickly followed by the stranger. Once he unlocked the door he threw it open to find something he defiantly was not expecting.

Robin was in awe at all of the riches. Yet quickly snapped out of it to notice a window at the other side of the blindingly shiny room. He gracefully jumped onto the sill and took out his bow and arrow that were attached behind his back. Robin got out a thin rope that he securely fastened to the back of his arrow.

The window was looking out to the forest and was quite high off of the ground.

He pulled the bow up to shooting position and closed his right eye as he aimed for a large tree.

He released his grip on the bows string, letting the arrow glide through the air. Direct hit.

Robin wasted no time at all sending bag after bag of precious items down the sturdy rope by tying a loop at the top with the strings. He watched them as they slid down to the forest.

He quickened his pace once he heard at least two, maybe three sets of feet walking in the direction of his newly found treasures. He heard the door open and turned around.

Standing in front of him was a man carrying staff, his best friend with a very worried look on his face, and the love of his life, Maid Marian. He had not seen her in over five years. Her family was well respected throughout England and she moved to London with her father for his job. They were great friends and eventually got into a relationship.

* * *

He just stood there in shock until he rubbed his eyes as if this was a dream. Once he realized that it was actually her, he ran towards her and tackled her into a hug and then lifted her slightly off the ground and they both spun in a circle. By now both of them were smiling in glee.

"And you thought he wouldn't remember you," Little John said as he brought the two lovebirds back to reality, "Robin, we have to get out of here. The Sheriff started to wake up just as we were leaving and it shouldn't take him long before realizing that two of his prisoners have escaped."

"What about the others?" Robin asked, finally letting go of Maid and looking back out the window.

"They must be being kept somewhere else because they aren't in those dungeons."

"Well, there is always tomorrow," Robin said as he glanced at Maid before grabbing hold of her by the waist and placing his bow above the rope. She wrapped her arms over his neck before he jumped out of the window.

They felt as though they were flying as they zipped down the line shortly followed by Little John and then the other man.

Once they all landed softly on the ground they each started to untie the moneybags at the end of the line.

Before they disappeared into the forest, with one swift yank, Robin's rope detached it's self from the castle, as not to leave any evidence about their whereabouts.

Little John led the way back to Robin and his temporary home. It was just a clearing in the forest with essential items to help them survive.

On the way back to camp Robin questioned Maid about why she is back here and locked up In a prison.

She replied by telling them that she came back to see how this place is managing without King Richard but was invited to stay in the castle. She was questioned about knowing the notorious Robin Hood and said yes and was then thrown into a cell.

As they sat down to eat breakfast the mystery man finally spoke up when asked his name, "I am Nickolas Maltoy. A seventh son of a seventh son. I am the apprentice of the amazing Merlin, which is how I am learning how to master my wizarding powers."

"Is that even possible?" Little John asked in shock.

"Yes, seventh sons are born with special abilities. And I am afraid that I have to leave you now, for I am going meet my master at sunrise but not before giving each of you a gift of my gratitude. For the fair lady, a special healing potion that can save anyone life unless they are dead," he tapped his staff on the ground three times and a small red bottle appeared out of thin air in her hands, "For you my prison breaker, I give this magic sword that will never let you down in a fight, " he repeated the three taps and beautifully made sword revel itself in Little Johns hand, "And lastly," he took Robins bow and arrow and closed his eyes as he chanted a spell over it, "You will never miss a shot with this bow and automatically when you pull the string back an arrow will already be loaded in the bow."

They all thanked the man profoundly before he left.

"Maid, can you go to the village and distribute the gold among the remaining townsmen? I'm afraid that if I go then I may be recognized.

"Sure," she said as she dumped a few gold pieces into her pockets and her bag.

Once she left Robin looked over to John and said, "I think I know where that good-for-nothing king has put the villagers."

"And where might that be?" Little John asked as he admired his new weapon.

"In the top tower of the castle. Think about it. Hard to get to. Hard to escape from and maybe King Louie knew he would try to rescue then so he hid them."

"That does make a lot of sense... When do we strike next?" John asked with a childish grin.

* * *

After 2 weeks of preparation and planning Little John and Robin were going to attach the castle for the second time.

Once king Richard found out that a good proportion of his money had disappeared, he immediately blamed Robin Hood. The price on his wanted posters changed from ten thousand gold pieces to 100 thousand.

Their plans included Maid just to keep on giving coins out because today was the day that the Sheriff collected taxes. She did however provide them directions and incite for getting to the highest tower.

The two fugitives creep to the castle very early in the morning. So early in fact it was still quite dark and there was a lick layer of fog covering their ankles. Once they got to the west side of the wall, Robin took his enchanted bow and shot a line up one of the taller towers.

Robin used this first as a makeshift ladder followed quickly by Little John.

Robin reached the top and helped his friend over the side before scouting out the area.

They searched in that tower but with no avail. Robin tied a string to one of his magic arrows and shot it to the top of the tower next to him. He easily swung over to the other window and then tossed the rope to John who did the same.

They went down some spiral stairs until reaching a locked door. Robin knocked on it hesitantly before resaving a knock back.

Robin nodded to John to take out the keys and look at who saw behind this door. It was everyone that was taken from the town!

"Hurry everyone! We're here to break you out!" Robin exclaimed as he helped the old blacksmith up and out the door while John gathered up the kids.

They all got down the except for Little John and Robin who were waiting for everyone. Once Susan stepped down from the ladder, a arrow shot down at her. And just barely missed.

"Run! Run to the forest!" Robin shouted as he took out his own weapon and started shooting the upcoming guards.

John took out his sword and started battling four people at once.

They were back to back keeping off an extravagant number of guards.

By now they were standing on the edge of the tall wall. John blocked for Robin as he tied a rope to and arrow and shot it perfectly into the treetops. Little John took hold of the rope with one hand, as did Robin. They leaped off of the side and swung into a tall tree.

The solders froze in amazement as the pair of them landed on a large tree branch. Zing Louie stomped out of guards' tower, where he had been hiding, and shouted, "ROBIN HOOD!" He held up his cross bow and took aim for the criminal.

Robin whipped around and took out his bow. He pulled back and released just as the king finger tugged on the trigger. The two arrows seamed to fly by in slow motion as they both collided with their target. Robin had hit the king straight through the Heart. He was overjoyed until he realized that there was an arrow in his left shoulder.

He felt woozy before completely blacking out.

* * *

Robin woke up to find a crowd of people over him. He tried to sit up but his head felt dizzy so he lay back down.

"Robin, you're OK. Maid had used her potion on your arm and it healed right up!" Little John said to his best friend.

Robin sat up immediately, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. His eyes grazed over the crown until landing on a beautiful redhead. He made his way over to her and smiled. He knelt down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Will you Maid Marian take my hand in marriage me?"

The tears welled up in her eyes as she choked out a, "Yes, yes of coarse I'll marry you!"

* * *

The pair got married almost immediately after they agreed to become the new rulers thanks to everyone insisting that it would be the best thing for the Kingdom. They now rule fairly and kindly. They were blessed with one little girl and two boys and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
